Não por Konoha, por uma pessoa
by IiINemesisIiI
Summary: Finalmente cumprira seus objetivos, agora poderia ser feliz. Mas a felicidade de um Uchiha nunca dura muito tempo. SasuNaru/yaoi/lemon - NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LÊ!
1. Verdade

**Autor: IiINemesisIiI**

**Disclaimer:** A obra Naruto, na qual essa fic é baseada não é de minha autoria e sim de Masashi Kishimoto. Se eu fosse o criador de tal trabalho este mangá seria impróprio para menores.

**Aviso:** Esse texto não foi revisado por ninguém além de mim mesmo e português esta longe de ser a minha matéria favorita, então é provável que existam vários erros de gramática, ortografia e texto, portanto pesso desculpas desde já.

**Casal:** SasuNaru. Não é preciso ser nenhum gênio para chegar a conclusão de que é uma fic yaoi, por tanto caso não goste ou sinta-se ofendido com isso, o "X" no canto superior na tela serve para resolver esse problema.

Não pretendo ganhar um mísero com essa fic, faço isso por diversão! Meu único pagamento serão as possíveis reviews que eu vá receber.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: <span>Verdade<span>**

"Fada azul, se for por você eu destruirei as estrelas Também vou decorar este negro luar de papel Por que quando eu estava perdido Você me deu um motivo para acreditar em mim mesmo. E quando você estiver perdida, eu estarei aqui Para sempre com sua alma Se levantar os olhos, tudo irá brilhar como a lua."

**(Paper Moon -** _**Tommy Heavenly6**_ **)**

A tarde era nebulosa, uma fina chuva era o que sobrara da tempestade que até pouco tempo assolava sem piedade a região, tempestade essa que da mesma forma misteriosa que veio, esvaia-se. O grupo de cinco shinobis havia chegado ao local onde teoricamente estaria a principal base da Akatsuki, teoricamente, pois a única coisa que havia naquele local era uma enorme pilha de escombros.

Uma leve brisa soprava constantemente, uma brisa extremamente fria, que só aumentava a agonia no coração de certo loiro.

O par de olhos azuis vasculhava aquele local a procura de algum sinal de vida. Algum sinal "dele", a pessoa a qual perseguia quase que insanamente por sete anos, que definitivamente, foram os piores de sua vida.

Quando recebera a noticia de que a localização de Madara havia sido confirmada sentiu-se inundado por uma felicidade inexplicável, pois sabia que seu "alvo" estaria junto daquele manipulador desprezível.

Dessa vez conseguiria, colocaria algum juízo na cabeça do amigo, o faria voltar para Konoha, para perto de tudo que ele abandonara por uma vingança estúpida, para perto de si.

Todas as vezes que fechava os olhos lembrava-se daquele rosto que quase sempre ostentava uma imagem de arrogância, superioridade e total desinteresse sobre o que o cercava. Lembrava-se das brigas que ocorriam quase que diariamente. De como odiava que ele sempre fosse chamado de gênio, enquanto para si sobravam os títulos de imbecil e irresponsável.

- _Teme..._

Mas também se lembrava de como ele tinha o dom de tranquilizá-lo quando tinham problemas em uma missão, como se divertiam em suas seções de treinamento com Kakashi.

De como o silêncio que considerava o pior dos martírios, tornava-se algo aconchegante e prazeroso nas inúmeras vezes que passaram a noite no campo onde foram graduados gennins, apenas observando o céu estrelado até cair no sono, e de como sempre acordava sobre as suas costas sendo carregado ao pequeno apartamento em que morava, de como se sentia seguro naquelas costas, da forma que sempre insultava o moreno que o carregava só para ouvir a voz do garoto na forma de um sussurro doce e carinhoso: "Eu não podia simplesmente te largar no campo, você ia ficar me culpando caso pegasse um resfriado ou algo do tipo".

Memórias de um tempo em que era feliz. Realmente feliz. Apenas memórias de um Jounnin cujo principal motivo de continuar a viver era a esperança de que, algum dia tudo voltaria a ser como era antes da partida do dono daquele par de esferas tão negras quanto o céu sem lua.

O fato de não encontrar-lo em local algum já estava deixando o garoto preocupado. "_Ele fugiu de novo?" _a pergunta se repetia de forma incessante em sua cabeça. A idéia de que ele houvesse escapado mais uma vez o deprimia. Enquanto procurava encontrou vários cadáveres entre os escombros. Foi então que a pergunta foi substituída por uma ainda mais aterrorizante: "_Será que ele também esta morto?"_

Só essa hipótese fazia o jovem loiro entrar em pânico. Olhava atentamente cada rosto, cada detalhe e implorava aos céus para que em meio aqueles corpos, não encontrasse o dele.

- Naruto-kun?

Foi retirado de seus pensamentos pela voz do companheiro de equipe. O garoto de tez extremamente pálida e face com total ausência de expressão aproximava-se de si.

- O que houve Sai? – perguntou sem muito ânimo ao colega que se posicionara ao seu lado observando a sua recente descoberta.

- Não precisa se preocupar, – respondeu-lhe colocando um pequeno sorriso no rosto antes de prosseguir – tenho certeza de que o Sasuke-kun esta bem, afinal, ele já chutou a sua bunda inúmeras vezes, não creio que ele fosse morrer em um desabamento ou algo do tipo.

Sai havia dito aquilo para tentar tranquilizar o loiro, mas para ele estava mais que óbvio que aquilo não fora um simples desabamento, mais parecia que uma bomba havia sido detonada sobre o local.

Naruto abriu a boca para dar uma resposta ao amigo, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo um chiado seguido da voz de seu sensei saiu do comunicador.

- Atenção! Quero que todos venham imediatamente ao centro dos escombros, eu os encontrei!

...

Naruto e Sai foram os últimos a chegar ao local. O loiro simplesmente ignorou os outros que estavam lá, indo direto ao encontro de Kakashi.

- Onde ele 'ta? – inquiriu ao grisalho recebendo como resposta apenas um meneio de cabeça.

Olhou na direção apontada pelo homem e a cena que viu roubou-lhe o ar dos pulmões. Seus olhos se arregalaram e um nó se formou em sua garganta ao ver Sasuke sentado com as costas apoiadas em um resto de parede, a cabeça estava baixa o que impossibilitava a visão de seu rosto, o corpo possuía vários ferimento e o vermelho de seu sangue tingia boa parte de suas vestes.

Naruto tomou impulso para correr em direção ao amigo e verificar o seu estado que claramente era grave, mas antes que desse o segundo passo uma mão segurou seu ombro obrigando-o a parar. O garoto olhou confuso para Kakashi que ao perceber a expressão no rosto do menor adiantou-se em esclarecer.

- Pode ser algum tipo de armadilha.

- Armadilha? – disse se exaltando para logo em seguida arrancar com força o braço do shinobi de seu ombro – Você enlouqueceu Kakashi-sensei? Por acaso 'ta vendo a mesma coisa que eu? O Sasuke 'ta ferido! Se a gente não fizer nada ele vai morrer!

- Calma Naruto! - disse uma voz doce e feminina – Ouça um pouco a razão!

O garoto encarou a dona da voz e deu de cara com uma garota de olhos verdes e cabelos rosáceos. Ela o encarava com um olhar serio e ao mesmo tempo triste.

- Ouvir a razão? Mas do que é que vocês 'tão falando? Você é medica Sakura-chan! Por que não vai ajudar-lo?

Ao ouvir as palavras do loiro a única reação que a garota teve foi de desviar olhar para o chão e serrar os punhos. Estava se sentindo completamente impotente. Queria muito ir ao socorro do ex-companheiro de time, mas não podia simplesmente ignorar a situação. Não era mais aquela garota ingênua e apaixonada pelo amigo. Tornara-se uma das melhores kunoichis de sua geração, teria que ter controle de suas emoções diante daquela situação.

- Porque ao contrario de você ela tem noção do perigo que o Uchiha representa! – se pronunciou o ultimo membro da equipe.

O homem tinha os cabelos castanhos que alcançavam a sua cintura, seus olhos eram brancos, quase na tonalidade de uma perola.

- Mas do que é que você 'ta falando Neji? – o loiro perguntou dirigindo-lhe um olhar de poucos amigos.

- Estou falando que já chega de você ser tão ingênuo Naruto! – ralhou o moreno – Não adianta você fingir que o Sasuke é o mesmo garoto que você conheceu na academia! Ele se tornou um dos criminosos mais perigosos que existem! Eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes você foi bater no hospital depois de cruzar com ele! Coloque de uma vez na sua cabeça que você é o principal alvo da Akatsuki! Eles podem muito bem estar usando essa sua obsessão pelo Sasuke como uma forma de te capturar!

O dono do par de orbes azuis cerrou os punhos como se este gesto pudesse conter toda a raiva que sentia. Raiva de Neji por ter dito tudo aquilo, mas principalmente raiva de si mesmo por saber que cada palavra dita pelo Hyuuga era verdade. Apenas não queria admitir que o melhor amigo houvesse se tornado alguém tão perverso ao ponto de usar os seus sentimentos como uma forma de capturá-lo. Mas apesar disso não iria ficar ali parado observando o Uchiha morrer.

- Vocês podem ficar ai apenas cogitando as suas teorias de como essa situação pode ser uma armadilha ou algo do tipo, mas não me peçam para simplesmente assistir ele morrer, é algo que eu não posso fazer. – respondeu em um sussurro.

- Você não vai assistir ele morrer. – disse Kakashi atraindo a atenção do garoto – Eu só quero que você fique aqui com o grupo, eu vou lá conferir o estado do Sasuke.

- Mas Kaka –

- Sem mas Naruto! Você pode ser um dos nossos melhores shinobis, mas quando o assunto se trata do Sasuke você se torna tão indefeso quanto uma criança. – falou com voz amena – Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer nada contra o Sasuke, apenas seja paciente.

Naruto não concordava com aquilo. Queria correr até onde o Uchiha estava, tira-lo daquela chuva e tratar de seus ferimentos, mas tinha plena consciência de que discutir só iria diminuir a chance de sobrevivência do moreno, por isso assentiu com a cabeça e viu Kakashi ir em direção ao garoto.

Foi só então que percebeu o porquê da preocupação excessiva dos demais. Havia mais dois corpos ali. Um deles estava a uns 3 metros a frente do Uchiha, possuía uma pele escamosa, mas esta estava completamente queimada, quase carbonizada para ser mais exato. O jovem constatou que aquele era Kabuto, principal lacaio de Orochimaru, que havia se transformado em uma criatura tenebrosa ao adquirir os poderes de seu senhor.

O outro estava literalmente fixado à parede ao lado de Sasuke. Havia uma espada fincada no centro de seu peito que fazia seus pés manterem uma distancia de alguns centímetros do chão. Podia-se ver uma poça de sangue abaixo do corpo. Naruto não conhecia aquele rosto, devia ser um homem por volta dos 40 anos, tinha algumas rugas abaixo dos olhos, os cabelos tão escuros quanto os orbes entreabertos. O que fez o loiro tomar ciência de quem era foi a mascara que estava presa em seus dedos, alaranjada e com a forma de uma espiral.

Então aquele era Madara! Aquele era o rosto do homem que tanto desprezara nos últimos anos. Ficou observando um pouco aquele rosto. Mesmo naquela situação existia uma certa arrogância estampada na face daquele cadáver. Era quase como se, mesmo após a morte, aquele homem continuasse a zombar de seus esforços.

Foi tirado de seus pensamentos pela voz de Sai ao seu lado.

- Creio que agora você tenha entendido o porquê de estarmos tão preocupados, – falou sem encarar-lo – é estranho que ambos estejam mortos e que o Sasuke-kun esteja nesse estado, é mais fácil crer que eles só esperem que você se aproxime e tentem algo.

As palavras do amigo faziam sentido, os dois sempre foram shinobis de nível extremamente alto, e já haviam derrotado inúmeros inimigos em combate, Madara até mesmo saíra com vida após um confronto com o Primeiro Hokage. Tudo estava cada vez mais confuso.

- Dos três – a voz de Neji pôde ser ouvida se aproximando, o garoto estava com seu doujutsu ativado – o único que ainda possui alguma circulação de chakra é o Sasuke, os outros dois estão realmente mortos e não há nenhuma outra fonte de chakra por perto, e o mais estranho é que o chakra do Sasuke esta impregnado nesses escombros, é como se ele tivesse causado tudo isso.

As palavras do Hyuuga ao mesmo tempo em que aumentaram a esperança que o Uzumaki nutria de que o Uchiha voltasse, fez com que o garoto começasse as se questionar do porque, caso fosse verdade, de Sasuke ter feito aquilo. Afinal o garoto havia jurado destruir Konoha, matar seus aliados não seria algo muito esperto de se fazer.

-De qualquer forma teremos que esperar o Kakashi-sensei terminar, ele deixou o comunicador ligado então poderemos ouvir tudo que vier a acontecer – a voz de Sakura fez-se presente, a jovem usava seu chakra para esterilizar algumas peças metálicas, caso fosse necessário fazer os primeiros-socorros em Sasuke.

Naruto encarava o seu sensei aproximar-se no moreno. Pedia aos céus que tudo terminasse bem, de preferência com a volta do amigo.

...

Kakashi estava a poucos centímetros do ex-aluno. A proximidade com o garoto permitiu que percebesse que não teria como aquilo ser uma emboscada. Kabuto e Madara realmente estavam mortos e ao que tudo indicava, o jovem a sua frente era o causador de tudo aquilo. Isso explicaria o estado deplorável em que ele se encontrava. Lutar contra qualquer um deles era algo que qualquer shinobi em plena sanidade evitaria. Lutar contra os dois ao mesmo tempo era uma imprudência de proporções absurdas.

- Devo atribuir a você todo esse trabalho? – perguntou com voz calma, sem nunca desviar os olhos da figura cabisbaixa a sua frente.

Silencio. Foi a única resposta que recebeu. Kakashi colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos e após um suspiro continuou.

-Como sempre, Uchiha Sasuke é um mar repleto da mais pura educação, – ironizou – se bem que você nunca foi a pessoa mais comunicativa da vila, não ia ser nesse estado que isso iria mudar não é?

O garoto ouvia as palavras do homem a sua frente. Fazia tempo que não escutava aquela voz. A ultima vez que a ouvira foi a três anos, logo após assassinar Danzo, quando jurara destruir sua terra natal. Não ergueu o rosto, apenas expressou seu desejo.

-Vá embora! – sussurrou tossindo um pouco de sangue após a fala, achava que deveria morrer da mesma forma que sempre viveu: em meio à solidão.

Solidão que inicialmente foi imposta por seu irmão após o massacre de seu clã, e que logo se tornou uma forma de defesa. Não queria sofrer a perda de mais alguém que amasse, e decidiu que ficar sozinho seria a melhor forma de evitar que tudo se repetisse, afinal, se não amasse a ninguém, não haveria riscos.

Ao se isolar para não sofrer, sua personalidade foi alterada. De um garoto amável, feliz e sorridente tornou-se uma pessoa reservada, fria e arrogante. Sua nova personalidade atendia perfeitamente ao seu propósito, ninguém se atrevia a tentar uma aproximação, com exceção de um bando de garotas irritantes que insistiam em importunar-lhe dia após dia, mas até essas, após serem ignoradas ou tratadas de alguma forma rude afastavam-se dele, pelo menos até o dia seguinte.

Apenas uma pessoa conseguiu perfurar a redoma que criara para se isolar. Apenas um loiro escandaloso e barulhento. O garoto certamente era a pessoa que mais lhe irritava, sempre falando alguma bobagem, sempre dizendo que era melhor que si, sempre com aquele sorriso escancarado no rosto, sempre rodeado daquilo que o moreno se privara: amigos.

Jamais admitiria, mas invejava o loiro por ser tão querido, por ter aquela capacidade de fazer que até uma pessoa fria e detestável como ele – Sasuke – sentir-se querido, como aquele maldito sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha o fazia sentir algo que quase esquecera: felicidade.

Lembrara das vezes que ficaram até tarde no campo onde se graduaram gennins, era sempre da mesma forma, treinavam até a exaustão, sentavam-se um ao lado do outro, comentavam sobre algo trivial para logo após ficarem em silencio. Passavam horas daquela forma, até que o silencio era quebrado pelo leve ronco do loiro que tinha a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

O moreno aproveitava por alguns minutos a sensação que tinha ao sentir os fios dourados serem jogados contra a sua pele pelo vento, logo depois colocava o menor em suas costas e caminhava até o pequeno apartamento em que o menino de orbes azuis residia. Ouvia o resmungar de Naruto, algo como "eu não pedi para você me carregar", e após a sua resposta, sentia-o ajeitar-se em suas costas e rodear o seu pescoço com um leve abraço. Deixava-o em casa e seguia para a sua própria residência, tomava um banho rápido e ia dormir.

Lembrar era a única coisa que poderia fazer, afinal, não duraria mais do que uma ou duas horas. Já havia aceitado o fato que em breve a morte viria buscar-lhe.

-Vou deixar-lo sozinho, – a voz de Kakashi se fez presente mais uma vez – mas antes me responda algo.

- Se isso fizer com que você me deixe em paz.

- O que você conseguiu com todo esse ódio que acumulado por tanto tempo? Abandonar as pessoas que te amavam para conseguir realizar sua vingança realmente valeu à pena?

- Depois de tanto tempo, você ainda não percebeu não é? - a pergunta do homem que um dia fora seu mestre fez com que o moreno tomasse uma decisão, uma única vez em sua vida iria ser sincero, iria contar tudo o que sentira, não teria nada a perder.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Você nunca foi burro Kakashi, – continuava cabisbaixo, mas agora havia um sorriso melancólico em seu rosto – pense um pouco e você chegará a uma conclusão.

- Por favor, seja mais claro Sasuke. – o grisalho não encontrava sentido algum nas palavras do nukenin a sua frente.

- Me responda Kakashi, quem foram os shinobis que eu matei nos últimos anos? E dentre eles quantos eram de Konoha?

O Jounnin começou a pensar na pergunta que o garoto lhe fizera, os nomes que lhe vieram à mente eram todos de ninjas de alto nível: Orochimaru, Deidara, Itachi, Danzo, e agora mais recentemente Kabuto e Madara. Itachi e Danzo eram de Konoha, mas um era o responsável pela mais famosa chacina da vila e o outro tinha uma forma muito estrema de tentar proteger o local, estava até mesmo envolvido com o incidente em que Orochimaru quase devastou o vilarejo. Os poucos grupos que conseguiram interceptar Sasuke nesses anos, até onde sabia, nunca tiveram uma baixa, alguns voltaram com ferimentos sérios, mas nunca mortos.

Uma duvida nasceu na mente do grisalho, será que o Uchiha teria fugido por algum outro motivo que não fosse a vingança que sempre alegara?

- Você por acaso esta tentando me dizer que...

- Que não saí de Konoha por pura vingança. – o nukenin completou ainda sem encarar o jounnin

- Então por que o fez?

- Para proteger o que era importante pra mim.

A resposta surpreendeu Kakashi, ele esperava varias outras respostas menos aquela. A intenção de fazer alguma pergunta ao garoto morreu quando ouviu um fraco soluço, observou melhor o ex-aluno e viu algo que nunca havia visto desde que se tornara o líder do time 7, Sasuke estava chorando. Sempre achara que tinha conseguido cortar o laço afetivo que possuía com o jovem, mas percebeu que isso não passava de uma tolice, pois se fosse verdade, não teria sentido o coração se retorcer dentro do peito.

- Orochimaru queria o meu corpo, você mesmo viu do ele era capaz, aquela serpente maldita não iria descansar até conseguir o que queria, se eu continuasse em Konoha era provável que ele atacasse a vila novamente para tentar me raptar, por isso decidi que era melhor ir até ele, aprender quais eram suas fraquezas e eu mesmo botar um fim naquele maldito. – o garoto falava enquanto algumas lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto – Depois disso eu fui atrás da Akatsuki, eles queriam capturar a Kyuubi, eu não poderia permitir a que isso acontecesse, então eu comecei a eliminar-los, e hoje eu concluí meus objetivos.

O Hatake estava totalmente sem reação, imaginar que o jovem a sua frente se sujeitara a conviver os últimos sete anos com os piores seres que teve o desprazer de conhecer apenas para proteger o que era importante para si parecia surreal, principalmente vindo de alguém que nunca demonstrara qualquer afeição por ninguém.

- Eu menti, eu matei, eu me escondi e eu enganei todas as pessoas ao meu redor. – o garotou finalmente ergueu seu rosto lentamente – Então Kakashi-sensei, eu fui um bom ninja? – a ultima frase fora dita em meio a soluços.

O que Kakashi vira quando o Uchiha ergueu o rosto o chocou mais do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse visto, a sua frente não estava o adolescente arrogante e prepotente ao qual se habituara, muito menos o temido nukenin, ali estava o garotinho que vira chorar em frente ao túmulo dos pais após o funeral em massa de deu clã. As lagrimas misturavam-se com o sangue um tanto ressecado que havia escorrido de seus olhos. Olhos, que um dia foram completamente negros, mas que agora possuíam uma coloração esbranquiçada e sem qualquer brilho. Uchiha Sasuke estava cego.

A única reação do mais velho foi ajoelhar-se ao lado do moreno e acariciar-lhe a face. O toque quente da mão de Kakashi fez o com que o garoto quase que por instinto aconchegasse o rosto na palma de ex-professor. Um gesto carinhoso como aquele era algo que não sentia há anos.

- Claro que foi meu garoto. – a voz do homem soava de uma forma doce – Você se sacrificou tanto por Konoha.

O um sorriso pequeno porem sincero apareceu no rosto do mais jovem.

- Não por Konoha... por uma pessoa.

A ultima coisa que pôde ouvir foi a voz distante de Kakashi chamando por Sakura e então tudo se tornou o mais completo silencio.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finais:<strong>

Ok pessoal ta ai o primeiro capitulo, se você conseguiu ler isso até o fim sem ter sentido vontade de vomitar nenhuma vez, parabéns!

Essa é a minha primeira fic então perdoem-me qualquer erro muito grosseiro.

Não tenho a menor noção de quantos capítulos isso vai ter apenas me deu vontade de digitar e saiu isso.

Para elogios, críticas, xingamentos(que não envolvam a minha mãe!), sugestões, dor, sofrimento ou angustia por favor deixem uma review. Afinal esse é o meu salário, e ninguém trabalha de graça né?

Abraço a todo mundo que leu e até o proximo capitulo!


	2. Despertar, Reencontro, Perdão

**Autor: IiINemesisIiI**

**Disclaimer:** A obra Naruto, na qual essa fic é baseada não é de minha autoria e sim de Masashi Kishimoto. Se eu fosse o criador de tal trabalho este mangá seria impróprio para menores.

**Aviso:** Esse texto não foi revisado por ninguém além de mim mesmo e português esta longe de ser a minha matéria favorita, então é provável que existam vários erros de gramática, ortografia e texto, portanto pesso desculpas desde já.

**Casal:** SasuNaru. Não é preciso ser nenhum gênio para chegar a conclusão de que é uma fic yaoi, por tanto caso não goste ou sinta-se ofendido com isso, o "X" no canto superior da tela serve para resolver esse problema.

Não pretendo ganhar um mísero centavo com essa fic, faço isso por diversão! Meu único pagamento serão as possíveis reviews que eu vá receber.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: <span>Despertar, Reencontro, Perdão...<span>**

"Agora eu estou no nosso lugar secreto

Sozinho em seu abraço

Onde meus erros têm sido apagados

Você tem perdoado"

_**(Forgiven – Skillet)**_

Sentia o corpo ao mesmo tempo dormente e dolorido, parecia que alguém enfiava pregos em seu crânio, era como se cada uma de suas células estivesse aos poucos despertando de um longo sono.

Espera um pouco, sentia? Não deveria sentir, deveria estar morto. Lembrava-se claramente do que deveriam ter sido suas ultimas horas de vida, dispensara os membros de seu grupo mandando-lhes se afastarem o máximo possível se quisessem continuar vivos e fora ao encontro de Kabuto e Madara. Sentiu certa satisfação ao relembrar de como destruiu a grandiosa base da Akatsuki com o seu Kirin, que além de reduzir-la a uma pilha de escombros, ceifou a vida de Kabuto. Mas satisfação ainda maior o preencheu quando se lembrou de sentir sua espada atravessar a carne de Madara. Apenas sentiu. Devido ao uso excessivo do manguekyou seus olhos já haviam perdido sua luz naquele momento.

Abrira mão do bem mais precioso deixado por seu clã, os temidos olhos de um Uchiha. Não sentia nenhum arrependimento, afinal tinha plena consciência de que esse era um dos possíveis preços que pagaria para se livrar daquelas pestes.

Estava sem entender por que ainda estava vivo. Com certeza saíra com sérios ferimentos do combate. Foi quando lhe veio à mente a conversa que tivera com Kakashi após a luta, de como lhe contou os reais motivos de ter saído de Konoha.

Abriu os olhos lentamente, mas a escuridão permanecia como se continuassem fechados. Nesse momento sentiu um aperto no peito por chegar à conclusão de que apesar de estar vivo, jamais tornaria a ver o sorriso da pessoa por quem enfrentou todos os desafios que se impusera nos últimos anos. Aquele sorriso que inicialmente tinha a capacidade de irritar-lo e que com o tempo passou a trazer-lhe felicidade. Também não veria mais aqueles olhos que tinham a cor e profundidade do mais belo dos oceanos, os olhos que fizeram um vingador substituir o desejo de vingança pelo de proteção.

Foi retirado de seu breve momento de nostalgia por uma voz familiar.

- Já estava na hora de acordar! Pensei que ia entrar pela segunda semana consecutiva dormindo! – a voz soava divertida e alegre – Nem o Naruto consegue esse feito!

Sem duvidas era a voz de Sakura, lembrava-se de Kakashi chamando pela garota antes de desmaiar. Pelo menos a pergunta de como havia sobrevivido estava respondida.

- Onde eu estou? Há quanto tempo eu estou dormindo? – perguntou levando a mão a testa.

- Esta no hospital de Konoha, e já faz nove dias que nós o trouxemos pra cá, até que você esta se recuperando bem, a considerar o estado em que a gente te encontrou, acho que em algumas semanas você vai ter alta.

Com exceção das respostas de suas perguntas o garoto não deu atenção ao que a garota lhe dissera, já que lhe fizeram o favor de manter-lhe vivo, ele teria que se adaptar a sua nova condição, sem falar que não sabia como estava a sua situação perante o conselho. Se não decidissem que ele seria executado, provavelmente iriam impor-lhe um exílio. Muitas coisas poderiam mudar na sua vida nos próximos dias.

Sentiu a cama afundar um pouco ao seu lado e a mão delicada e quente da jovem passar pelo seu rosto. Sentiu Sakura retirar um objeto de sua axila, até o momento sequer tinha percebido que estava ali.

- 36,5. Finalmente a sua febre baixou – a garota olhava para Sasuke quase de uma forma materna, desde que ele fora levado para o quarto ela ficara encarregada de monitorar-lo, fazia pessoalmente todos os exames necessários e reportava-os á Hokage.

- Sabe, eu realmente fiquei feliz depois do que você disse ao Kakashi-sensei, tirou um peso enorme de cima da gente.

- Se tinha uma coisa que eu não sabia era que o Kakashi era um maldito linguarudo. – disse num tom visivelmente irritado e ouvindo um pequeno riso da garota.

- Ele não disse nada, o comunicador dele estava ligado quando vocês conversaram, nós ouvimos tudo diretamente da sua boca. – a Haruno enfatizou o final da frase.

O Uchiha abaixou a mão que estava em sua testa, só que em vez da cama, ela foi ao encontro de algo duro e recoberto por fios macios. O moreno tateou um pouco o "objeto" desconhecido e chegou à conclusão de que era uma cabeça.

- Quem é que 'ta aqui?

- Tem certeza que não sabe?

- Sem perguntas imbecis Sakura, apenas me responda. – não estava com a mínima paciência para aguentar aquele tipo de situação, se tinha feito uma pergunta é por que queria uma resposta.

- Com certeza você 'ta se recuperando rápido, já voltou a ser o mesmo babaca de sempre! – a garota se levantou e pôs uma das mãos na cintura – Sinceramente Sasuke, eu só podia ser muito tonta pra ser apaixonada por você!

O comentário de Sakura não o irritou, chegou a aliviar-lhe, afinal a ultima coisa de que precisava era de uma menina apaixonada lhe tirando a paciência que não tinha. Mas não ia deixar o comentário sem resposta.

- Você esta sendo gentil em usar "tonta" pra definir como você era, eu usaria algo como "tapada" ou "burra". – Sasuke continuava com a mesma expressão neutra de sempre, mas sorria internamente.

Ouviu um suspiro de Sakura antes que continuasse. A vontade da rosácea era de bater no seu paciente, mas se deteve ao imaginar qual seria a reação da Hokage se soubesse que ela havia espancado um enfermo.

- Agora me diz logo quem 'ta aqui.

- É o Naruto, ele tem estado aqui desde que você saiu da cirurgia, pra dizer a verdade ele não saiu de perto de você desde que nós te encontramos, foi ele quem te trouxe até Konoha e só não entrou no centro cirúrgico por que a Tsunade-sama não permitiu.

A dor de cabeça foi embora como se nunca estivesse lá, a impaciência se dissipou quase que instantaneamente ao ouvir que o loiro estava ao seu lado, era impressionante como só a presença dele era o suficiente para acalmar-lo. Voltou a tatear o jovem ao seu lado, passou a mão sem qualquer pressa pelos fios dourados, desceu um pouco e encontrou o lado do rosto que não estava colado à cama, passou a ponta dos dedos pelas marcas em sua bochecha, em seguida tocou-lhe os lábios, demorou certo tempo ali, sentindo a maciez do local. Inconscientemente um pequeno sorriso brotou em sua face.

Ia formando uma imagem mental de Naruto conforme tocava o seu rosto, era uma forma de diminuir a tristeza que sentia por saber que não voltaria vê-lo.

- Eu vou entregar um relatório a Tsunade-sama e avisar-la que você acordou. Eu recomendo que você aproveite essa calma por que quando o Naruto acordar silencio vai ser algo que você são vai ouvir tão cedo.

Sasuke ouviu os passos da Haruno se afastarem e o ranger da porta ao ser aberta.

- Sasuke-kun?

- hm?

- É bom ter você de volta.

A porta foi fechada deixando no quarto apenas um loiro dorminhoco e um moreno pensativo embalados pelo silencio do local.

...

Naruto acordara com as costas um pouco doloridas devido ter novamente dormido debruçado sobre a cama em que o Uchiha estava. Isso se tornara um habito, a rotina do garoto na ultima semana se resumia em passar o dia no quarto em que o moreno estava acomodado, saindo apenas para tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa, para logo passar a noite novamente ao lado de Sasuke. Sakura, Kakashi e até mesmo Sai se ofereceram como substitutos do loiro para que pudesse descansar devidamente, mas ele sempre negava a ajuda. Não que não confiasse em seus amigos para ficarem ao lado do Uchiha, mas já havia passado tanto tempo distante do amigo que não queria se afastar dele nem por um segundo.

Levantou-se da cadeira e ergueu os braços espreguiçando-se enquanto dava um longo bocejo. Ainda meio sonolento viu de costas para si uma figura de cabelos negros trajando uma camisola de hospital sentada na borda da cama. Em seguida olhou para o centro do leito e não viu o Uchiha lá, voltando à atenção para a figura a sua frente. Foi então que se deu conta do óbvio.

- Sasuke! – o grito do loiro fez com que o moreno tivesse um pequeno espasmo devido ao susto – Você 'ta bem!

- O fato de eu estar bem implica que eu não estou surdo, então para de gritar. – a voz do Uchiha parecia levemente irritada, fato que passou totalmente despercebido pelo Uzumaki.

- Ah cara eu 'to tão feliz que você voltou! – o menor continuava a gritar enquanto contornava a cama – Eu sabia que você não tinha se tornado mais idiota que o normal pra ter se juntado à Akatsuki e – ao ficar de frente com o moreno a voz morreu dentro de sua boca.

Se tivessem enfiado uma faca em seu peito teria doído menos. Encarar os olhos de Sasuke completamente opacos era algo para o qual definitivamente não estava preparado. Já sabia que o moreno estava cego, a própria Tsunade havia lhe dado a noticia, mas ter ciência disso não fez com que a cena fosse menos impactante.

Ver aquelas orbes que um dia foram totalmente negras e dotadas de um brilho e profundidade totalmente hipnotizantes, se converterem naquelas esferas esbranquiçadas fazia uma onda de tristeza e um sentimento de impotência se apossarem do loiro.

Ficou encarando o Uchiha por alguns segundos até que este quebrasse o silencio que se instalara no local.

- O que foi? Mordeu a língua depois de tanto falar?

- N-não, não foi nada, – o menor ficou um tanto desconcertado, nessa hora agradeceu pelo maior não poder ver seu rosto, com certeza não iria engolir sua desculpa se pudesse vê-lo – é só que você fica uma gracinha de camisola descartável!

- Hm. – Sasuke sabia que era mentira, tinha plena consciência do por que do garoto se calar, mas resolveu não prolongar aquele momento constrangedor – Você continua o mesmo retardado de sempre dobe.

- E você continua o mesmo bastardo mal agradecido de sempre teme! Eu te trago lá da casa do caramba até aqui e nem um obrigado eu recebo!

- Bem que a Sakura disse que quando você acordasse eu não teria mais sossego. – o moreno deu um suspiro passando a mão pelos cabelos – E eu não pedi pra você me carregar.

- Eu não podia simplesmente te largar lá, você ia ficar me culpando se pegasse um resfriado ou algo do tipo.

As memórias das inúmeras vezes que aquela resposta foi vocalizada pelo moreno vieram a mente de ambos e não sorrir foi algo impossível de se fazer para os dois, o de Naruto era grande e acalentador, enquanto o de Sasuke e discreto e reservado. O único som que se ouvia era o do vento movimentando as cortinas.

- Parece que os papeis se inverteram não é?

- Infelizmente. Você nunca pensou em fazer regime teme?

- É impressionante a capacidade que você tem de acabar com toda a magia de um momento como esse. – o Uchiha balançava a cabeça negativamente – Definitivamente você continua o mesmo retardado.

Naruto passou a mão pelos fios dourados dado um leve suspiro, era impressionante a capacidade que eles tinham de discutir, não havia nem cinco minutos que estavam conversando e Sasuke já tinha conseguido irritar-lo. Duas vezes. Colocou ambas as mãos nos bolsos e aproximou-se um passo do moreno sentado a sua frente.

- O que você pretende fazer agora teme? - o tom de Naruto era serio, porém calmo. Ele tinha plena consciência de que o moreno teria que mudar drasticamente a forma como vivia.

- Não sei, mas eu vou pensar em algo. Já passei por coisa pior, sei me virar sozinho.

A resposta do maior o irritara, por que ele sempre tinha que querer fazer tudo sozinho? Por que ele não aceitava que precisava de ajuda? Era tão difícil engolir o seu maldito orgulho e admitir que precisasse dos outros?

- Você não precisa passar por tudo sozinho sabia?

- Eu sei? Não me venha com piadas Naruto! – havia desprezo em sua voz – Você sabe muito bem que eu não sou que nem você! Eu estou longe de ser uma pessoa querida pelos outros, e sejamos sinceros, quem iria querer ficar com alguém no meu estado? Nem você é burro o suficiente para isso! O melhor pra mim é continuar sozinho.

O Uchiha mal fechou a boca e logo foi surpreendido pelo punho do Uzumaki chocando-se contra seu rosto fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio para logo em seguida ter a gola agarrada impedindo que caísse. O rosto de Sasuke tinha uma expressão assustada, definitivamente não esperava que Naruto reagisse de tal forma.

- Já chega teme! – ralhou o loiro – Como é que você pode ser tão egoísta? Entenda logo de uma vez que você não é única pessoa que sofre nesse mundo!

A paciência de Naruto chegara ao limite. Nunca fora um homem que media suas palavras e não ia ser por Sasuke estar debilitado que passaria a fazer isso.

- Eu já 'to cansado de ver os outros sofrendo por você ser tão cabeça dura! EU 'to cansado de sofrer por sua causa! Como você acha que eu me senti quando você foi embora? Pelo menos passou pela sua cabeça o quanto eu sofri nesses últimos sete anos? – o loiro esbravejava sem controle – Não? Pois bem, eu explico! Foi como se eu estivesse morto seu bastardo! Você sempre jogava na minha cara o fato de que eu não compreendia a sua dor pelo fato de eu nunca ter tido ninguém, mas quando você foi embora eu perdi a pessoa mais importante que eu tinha!

As lembranças dos últimos anos vieram a sua mente, cada noite que não conseguira dormir pensando se ele estava bem, cada dia que se levantara com a esperança de ouvir que ele havia voltado, todas as incontáveis vezes que forçara um sorriso para que seus amigos não se preocupassem consigo. A dor que sentia toda vez que se encontravam e ele simplesmente ia embora e da depressão que lhe aplacava após um confronto. A raiva foi substituída pela melancolia. Afrouxou o aperto na gola da camisola do garoto a sua frente mas não a soltou.

- Você não sabe como eu tentava feito um louco entrar em toda equipe de busca que ia te procurar. E quando eu não conseguia, o medo que eu tinha de voltarem trazendo o seu corpo.

Algumas lagrimas escorreram por seu rosto, as mãos estavam tremulas e a garganta doía um pouco devido aos gritos. Aquilo nem de longe era a conversa que ele imaginara que teria com Sasuke quando este acordasse. Naruto simplesmente vomitara uma parte do que sentia, arrependeu-se um pouco da forma descontrolada de como o fizera, afinal o Uchiha havia acabado de acordar de um coma e com certeza ainda não estava em plena saúde.

Já se preparava para formular um pedido de desculpas, mas foi surpreendido pelos braços do moreno enlaçando-lhe a cintura. Foi lentamente puxado para próximo do Uchiha que escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. Naruto ficou sem reação, não esperava aquilo vindo de Sasuke. Conhecendo o moreno como conhecia, esperava receber o um soco e alguns gritos de retribuição. Sentiu a face queimar devido ao contato, não podia negar que estava gostando de se sentir envolto nos braços do Uchiha, há algum tempo havia tomado ciência de que o que sentia pelo garoto era algo muito maior que simples amizade. No inicio recriminava-se por isso, achava que não era certo desejar o ex-companheiro de time da forma como desejava, mas após uma conversa com Shikamaru percebeu que sentir culpa por algo que não tinha controle era burrice.

Sentia vontade de contar tudo a Sasuke, dizer que o amava, que queria passar o resto da vida ao seu lado, que queria ter a chance de fazer-lo feliz. Mas não diria, o medo de que o garoto senti-se nojo de si era maior que a vontade de vocalizar seus sentimentos. Não conseguiria aguentar o moreno o desprezando pelo resto da vida. Iria simplesmente continuar atestando que aquilo era só amizade e desfrutaria ao máximo momentos como aquele que estava ocorrendo.

- Desculpa, – o loiro foi arrancado de seus devaneios pela voz rouca de Sasuke – eu não sabia que você tinha sofrido tanto, acredite não era isso que eu queria. Me perdoa, por favor.

Naruto sentiu o tecido de sua camisa ser esmagado pelas mãos do Uchiha. Enlaçou o pescoço do moreno retribuindo o abraço, um sorrido singelo adornou os seus lábios, aproximou a boca do ouvido do amigo e respondeu em um sussurro sem voz.

- Só se você prometer que nunca mais vai me abandonar.

Sasuke apertou ainda mais o menor contra si inalando o cheiro agradável que ele exalava. Desejou internamente que aquele momento congelasse. O corpo quente de Naruto lhe proporcionava um misto de felicidade e calma. Não sabia ao certo o porquê de se sentir daquela forma quando estava com o menor, talvez fosse pelo fato dele ser seu melhor e único amigo, ou até mesmo por ter sido o único que não desistiu de si quando todos os outros acreditavam em sua farsa. De qualquer forma pouco importava, o fato é que se sentia bem ao ter-lo em seus braços.

- Eu prometo.

E mais uma vez a única coisa que se ouvia era o som das cortinas atingidas pelo vento, palavras eram desnecessárias, a única coisa de que precisavam era do toque e do aconchego que seus braços proporcionavam um ao outro. E Sasuke chegou à conclusão de que não precisava ver o loiro para que este o fizesse feliz, a presença dele era mais que o suficiente.

* * *

><p>Ok galerinha, eis o segundo capitulo, eu pretendia posta-lo antes, mas eu ando um tanto atarefado já que vou prestar vestibular daqui a menos de um mês. Mas isso não lhes interessa, o importante é que eu consegui terminar de revisar isso hoje e ele ta ai a sua disposição.<p>

Muito obrigado pelas reviews! Só entende o valor delas quem escreve, depois dessa fic nunca mais vou deixar de mandar uma para alguma historia que eu realmente goste. Eu imploro ao pessoal que leu e não fez uma review(eu sei que vocês estão ai! eu fui um de vocês por muito tempo!), que faça uma dessa vez, são elas que estimulam um escritor.

**_Resposta a review de quem não estava logado:_**

**_Makie -_** Fico feliz que tenha gostado, só não entendi qual foi a da risada esquisita depois de ter dito que leu meu perfil, serio me assustou um pouco. E to com você! Phoda-se Konoha! Mas só os figurantes por que tem muita gente ali que eu gosto :D. E obrigado pela observação, apesar de não ter certeza se eu entendi direito, isso mostra onde eu to errando e me ajuda a melhorar!

Por essa semana é só meus queridos desocupados.

Para elogios, críticas, xingamentos(que não envolvam a minha mãe!), sugestões, dor, sofrimento ou angustia por favor deixem uma review. Afinal esse é o meu salário, e ninguém trabalha de graça né?

Abraço a todo mundo que leu e até o proximo capitulo!


End file.
